1. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses a bean bag toss game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, there have been a number of developments for the improvement of the bean bag toss game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,065 (DeLapa) discloses a target structure for a bean bag tossing game which has a target surface member having a smooth surface texture and a flexibility or spring action such that when a bean bag strikes the surfaces, it may either slide or bounce depending upon the angle of incidence of the striking bag. The structure is supported off of the ground plane by substantially vertical support members which set the target surface member at an angle with respect to the ground plane. The target surface member and the supporting members are from a single plastic sheet and the support-members are hinged from the target surface member via a living hinge connection formed in the plastic. The front and rear support members are connected along vertical edges to the side support members by hook and loop fastening material affixed to mating edges of adjacent support members. The game may be made of plastic.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,586 (Conville) discloses a bag tossing game comprising first and second target assemblies adapted to either be coupled to one another to dispose the tossing game in a transportable mode or to be separated and detached from one another to dispose the game in a playing mode, with each of the assemblies having a resilient playing board comprising an aperture penetrable by said projectiles, leg means projecting away from the board, and socket means defined in each playing board for mating with and receiving leg means emanating from the other playing board when the boards are fitted together, and elevator tray means associated with each playing board adapted to be selectively coupled thereto.
U.S. Design Patent No. 340,082 (DeLapa) discloses an ornamental beanbag tossing game target having a hinged leg structure to support the top portion of the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,230 (Benedict) discloses a bag toss game apparatus comprising a foldable target structure which includes first, second and third game plates or sides, each having distinctive geometrical configurations arranged for opening an securement in a triangular configuration, wherein a central opening includes a central opening periphery fastener structure about the central opening through each game plate, with the plates being hinged to each other to fold and mount the game for use during play.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,695 (Yoder) discloses a transportable bag tossing game. Each target structure is comprised of a single injection molded part having a first wall disposed relatively perpendicular to the supporting plane and an angled second wall having an aperture located along the central longitudinal axis of the target structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,796 (Conville) discloses a self contained bag tossing game. Each target assembly comprises a resilient, generally rectangular plastic playing board which includes a target aperture. Each target board is inclined for play by two elevator trays which are pivotally coupled to each board. For storage, each elevator tray can be folded into position on the underside of the target board.
Each of the above described inventions have drawbacks. Those toss games that are comprised of a one piece solid structure are difficult to store. Other toss games which have either a hinged elevator tray or feet, or which are screwed together, have a danger of collapsing when small or medium sized children stand or jump on the playing board, as children are prone to do. Consequently, it is helpful to have a toss game which is of the safest possible design.